Saving the Son of Hades
by rgwoodhar
Summary: Proceeding the events of Annabeth Chase and the Poison of Tartarus, Annabeth has to tell Percy about what Nico did for him because he didn't want Percy to know about it. But with every faltering breath that Nico Di Angelo takes, Hades takes it out on Percy. The Seven Demigods from the Prophecy of Gaea return to help Percy and Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY PROCEEDS ANNABETH CHASE AND THE POISON OF TARTARUS!**

 **If you haven't read the first story, click on my account and read it. Otherwise, none of this will make sense. If you want to read this story without reading the other story, by all means, go ahead.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. THE STORYLINE IS THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE.**

 **So, with that out of the way... happy reading!**

1 month later, proceeding the events of Annabeth Chase and the Poison of Tartarus…

It was Capture the Flag night. Camp Jupiter had sent Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Reyna, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang to participate in the game and to stay for a week. Percy was awfully excited to see them again and I hung back at the Athena cabin to let him surprise them. I looked out my window and saw Percy hiding behind a tree. He gave me the thumbs up and I grinned. I saw Jason walking at the front of the group, wearing the SPQR purple camp shirt. I took out binoculars and saw Percy take out his pen from his pocket. Percy pressed the button and it transformed into a sword. He jumped out from behind the tree and lashed out at Jason. Jason laughed and pulled out his own sword, blocking Percy's. Both of them laughed. I ran out to greet the others.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" I cried happily. Hazel and Piper gave me a hug.

"You too!" they screamed. I gave Reyna a fist-bump. Since Reyna was a praetor, I didn't think it was appropriate to give her a hug. I didn't want to know what would happen if I did. I glanced over at Percy and Jason, patting each other on the back. But there was one topic of conversation that caught my attention. Leo Valdez. I knew it was hard to talk about. He was alive, but with Calypso. No one had seen him since the defeat of Gaea. Chiron trotted out.

"Ah, the campers from Camp Jupiter. Capture the Flag is in an hour, mixed teams are allowed." he smiled at them and then left in the direction of the Big House.

"So I hear that the great Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, sorry Poseidon, got poisoned." said Jason. Percy winced, remembering it. I took Percy's hand.

"Let's go down to the bay. We can talk there." I suggested. They all agreed and we walked down to the bay. We ran down to the lake, and jumped in. It was cool and everyone was laughing and having fun. Percy was making waves for Jason to surf on and Piper and Hazel were splashing each other. Reyna was overseeing everything, making sure nobody did anything stupid. Every now and again, Hazel would gaze into the distance. I wonder if she knows. We heard the horn blow and I looked at Percy. Everyone got out and Percy dried them with his powers. "Come on! We'll be late for the game!" shouted Percy. He conjured up a wave and everyone stepped on. Percy directed the wave towards camp and the wave turned into mist. Someone threw us helmets.

"Percy Jackson, you're late. So your team will be the one you came in with. Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Reyna and Jason are on your team." said Chiron. I looked at Percy, giving him a reassuring look. We would do fine. After all, we were the prophesized seven. "Take your positions!" cried Chiron. We took up the West side, by the river. I looked at Percy, waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, Jason and Piper flank right. Hazel and Frank, go down the middle. Annabeth and I will go around, catch them from behind." said Percy. Jason grinned and took out his sword, the one given to him by Juno. I strung my bow up and clipped an arrow to it. Frank took his sword out as well. The daughter of Pluto took her Imperial Gold cavalry sword off her belt, and it was much longer than Percy's sword. Piper took out Katoptris, the infamous knife given to Helen of Troy. Percy took Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. The ballpoint pen transformed into a sword. I grinned. That would never get old. "Alright, let's go kick some butt." shouted Percy. We raced out, swords poised and arrows flying. I noticed Clarisse at the front, leading her Ares cabin.

"Feel like taking on Clarisse?" I asked.

"I think Jason's got it handled," Percy replied, glancing over at Clarisse and Jason, who locked swords. I nodded at him and he grinned. I turned to get up from our hiding place but two Hermes campers had their swords at our necks. "Oh come on." mumbled Percy. I elbowed him. "What? We should have had more people." Then I felt wind above us. I looked up. A huge gold dragon flew over the camp. A familiar face peered down.

"Where are the tacos?" asked the friendly voice. The campers from Camp Jupiter all cheered and whooped.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNABETH POV**

"Leo!" they shouted. Piper ran over to Chiron.

"Get the tacos ready." she whispered. He smiled warmly and nodded to some of the harpies. Leo landed with Calypso and we all helped him down.

"Valdez!" Percy shouted, waving. The kid grinned from ear to ear as he was welcomed by all the campers.

"Well then! Leo and Calypso can join Percy's team." exclaimed Chiron. "Then, we'll all go to the mess hall for some long awaited tacos." Leo grinned some more. Festus moaned unhappily as Leo walked away.

"Don't worry bud, I'm sure the Hephaestus cabin will feed you some nuts and bolts." Leo pulled out his sword and held it in his right hand, and in the other hand, flames appeared. Yeah, since he was a son of Hephaestus, he could do that.

"Alright. I think you all need a lesson in choosing the right team." said Leo. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"We didn't get a choice for our team."

"Ah, okay then. But still, you are going to get your butts whooped." said Leo, non-problematically. All the campers looked at each other, forgetting that we were still playing the game. We lashed out and began fighting the campers back. Hazel and I ducked behind a rock.

"Hazel, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just great." she replied. That was like code red for no it's not okay. "It's just, Nico is in the Underworld. I keep asking him why he's there, but he always shadow travels away before I keep pushing."

"Hazel, why was Nico looking for you?" I asked her.

"I accidentally wandered into the Fields of Punishment. Nico had to come and talk to Minos to set me free." she got up and left me. I saw Percy not far away. I broke away with Percy while the others fought the campers. We ran down to the other side of the forest and found their flag. I ran with Percy there and felt a cold wind brush past. I knew it was Nico. The wind directed us away from the flag.

"The flag is this way." said Percy.

"I think we should go around." I replied. He nodded and I followed the cold wind. We came to a ledge and I looked over. The flag was right there. Percy reached out and grabbed it.

"Got it."

"Hey!" shouted one of the other campers. Percy handed me the flag.

"Go. I'll hold them off." I nodded and ran back to the border. I felt Nico around me but I brushed off the cold shuddering feeling and kept running. I would tell Percy, but not yet. I ran over the border and cried out.

"We got the flag!" Everyone cheered and I looked around for Percy. I saw him at the top of the hill and smiled at him. He gave me a thumbs up. Everything was amazing. Leo had come back with Calypso. The five other demigods in the second Great Prophecy were in Camp Half-Blood with me and Percy. Percy ran down to me and I offered him the other side of the flash, to which he gave to Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo and Calypso. Everyone walked back to the mess hall, still cheering for us. I saw Frank and Hazel holding hands and grinned. Then Percy tapped my shoulder and pointed to Jason and Piper. I shook my head and laughed into his shoulder.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who decided to, well you know…"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. At least their relationships make sense." I muttered. Percy stopped.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Is your mom giving you a hard time?" I shook my head. I still haven't told him about what Nico did.

"No Percy, it's not that. It's just… everything will make sense soon." I replied. Percy gently grasped my shoulders.

"Annabeth, every time you hide something from me, someone else pays the price. What is going on?" asked Percy. I sighed and pushed him away.

"Let's talk about this later." I gripped my arms and walked away.

 **Percy POV**

Well that was weird. "Hey man, what's up with Annabeth?" asked Jason. I looked in the direction that she walked away in and sighed.

"I don't know."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned about dating Piper, is that you never let your girlfriend go through things alone. And it's extra hard for me, since Piper is a daughter of Venus. Or Aphrodite." he slapped me on the back. "There'll be time for the Seven to catch up. I bet that everyone will go nuts in the mess hall. Also, I don't think Bad Boy Supreme will divulge any exclusive information with everyone else around. Fortunam amicus." Jason walked away and Percy ran after Annabeth, trying figure out what 'fortunam amicus' meant. He skidded to a stop outside his cabin. Good luck. That's what it meant. He walked inside his cabin and found Annabeth sitting on the jetty. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked. She looked at me and held my hand.

"There's something you should know." I looked behind me and saw a shadow of a boy. He nodded and faded. "When you were dying, Nico bargained his life for yours. He asked his father to make a cure to give to Zeus. But in return, he has to work for his father in the Underworld for ten years to pay off the cure. And every time he falters in his work, Hades takes it out on you." said Annabeth.

"That's why I felt like I got stabbed a month ago." I replied. I stood up. Why would Nico do this? But I was glad that Annabeth had told me. "What if this happens in battle? And I double down?" Annabeth sighed. "Then you know what we have to do. We need the other five to save Nico." I only hope that Nico can hold out long enough so that I don't die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV**

I did it. I told him. I thought that I would feel guilty for it, but the shadow of Nico reassured me that it was fine. I looked into Percy's eyes. The reflection of the moon sparkled in his eyes. "Are you okay with this? You know, with the whole Nico thing."

"I don't know. I'm just really confused. I still don't know exactly what happened when I was dying. Annabeth, if Nico is in danger, we need to go get him. But at what cost? Leo's just come back with Calypso, Prometheus's daughter, and we have no idea how the gods will react." Percy got up and looked at me, just before turning into water and slipping into the lake. I got up and turned around, coming face to face with Piper.

"Oh, Piper! I didn't see you there." I said apologetically. I looked around for Jason. "You looking for Jason?"

"Actually, I was looking for you." she replied. "I just wanted to ask how you and Percy are doing." I felt compelled to answer and I walked away from her, rubbing the side of my head.

"Piper, for the last time. Please don't use charmspeak on me."

"Sorry, sometimes I can't control it. And I think that's what you're trying to do."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

""Annabeth, Percy is a son of Poseidon. Poseidon is the god of the sea. And the sea does not like to be tamed. Nico saving him obviously hit him hard. You keeping that from him made it worse."

"Now look here, daughter of Aphrodite. I don't need your advice on how to talk to my boyfriend. Also, did your mom tell you that she poisoned him?" Piper shook her head. I fumed at her, but managed to conceal it. Then I heard footsteps coming closer. "Let me guess... everyone is standing behind me?" Piper looked.

"Nope. Just Jason, Hazel, Reyna, Leo and Calypso." said Piper. I groaned and summoned the power of Athena. I turned myself into an owl and flew away. Since the owl was my mom's sacred animal, I could turn into it. I had never thought to use it until now. And here I thought having the Seven back together would be good. I changed back to my human form and sat down against a tree. I looked into the forest in front of me and imagined Percy sitting in front of me.

"When you were about to die, I was about to break. I had my half-sisters and brothers to support me, and Grover of course, but I didn't have you. Every time I walked into that room, I kept seeing you fade away. It was horrible. After everything we'd been through, this was the end. A-and I found myself holed up in your cabin, I couldn't face you. The Percy Jackson I knew was withering away."

 **Percy POV**

I had already changed back into my human form. I climbed up the cliff and sat against a tree. How could Annabeth put up with me? I mean, she was a daughter of Athena. And I was the son of Poseidon. If Annabeth was here, I would try and apologise. I would begin by saying, "Oh gods, I hope I don't screw this up." Then I would say, "Wise Girl, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. That and being the son of Poseidon. But mainly you. I don't know how you put up with me. I just got angry that you kept something like that from me. Nico is my friend as well. And if he did something stupid and reckless, I would be the first to talk him out of it. But exchanging his life for mine, that isn't okay." Wait, this is meant to be an apology. Let me redo that. "So anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I love you Annabeth Chase, and I know you would never try and hurt me." Then I heard the sound of Festus.

"Oh would you look at that!" shouted Piper. "Percy and Annabeth chose to imaginarily talk to each other when they're only a couple of trees away from each other." I saw Leo controlling Festus, but grinning all the same. I stood up, and saw Annabeth stand up not far away from me. Festus landed and Leo looked at me.

"Chiron wants us in the Big House! Climb on!" I thanked him and said no.

"It's fine!" I shouted back. "I'll go underwater." I looked at Annabeth, who turned into an owl and flew away. I willed myself to turn into water and I did. I slid down the cliff face and into the water. I kept an eye on Annabeth, who was flying low overhead. Soon, we came to the wooden jetty outside my cabin. I turned back into human form and saw Annabeth (in owl form) land. She turned back into human form and looked at me. "You heard everything I said?" she nodded. I took her hand and clasped it tightly. "I heard what you said as well." Annabeth looked horrified. I smiled at her and she sighed.

"We would have heard each other." said Annabeth. I shook my head.

"I think someone was stopping that." I threw a stone into the water and it sunk. "Yeah, I'm looking at you Father." The water bubbled and the same stone that I threw in came back at me. I caught it, thanks to my fast reflexes. "Yeah, Poseidon totally manipulated something. But that's not the point. I think he wanted us to speak freely. And I think it worked. Don't you?" Annabeth nodded. She put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her shoulder. "We should get going. Leo said that Chiron wanted us in the Big House." She nodded and got up. I held her hand as we walked to the Big House.

 **JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WILL BE USING MULTIPLE** PERPECTIVES **. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

We walked in the room, hand in hand. I gasped. Chiron, Mr. D, Grover, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Poseidon and Athena were in the room. "We need to talk." said Athena. I shivered. The way my mom put it, sounded like me and Percy were in huge trouble. I went to speak but Percy shook his head. My mom was draped in full battle armour, not surprisingly. "It has come to the gods' attention that the son of Hades has bargained his own life for the son of Poseidon." Athena fixed her cold glare on Percy. I clutched his arm a little tighter. Yeah, I was a little scared of my mom. Athena sauntered around the room, and everyone parted to let her through. "A rash decision. But an honourable one. Up on Olympus, let's just say that everything is in chaos." she sniffed. "Hestia is the only god keeping us from tearing each other to shreds. And what is the cause of this argument you ask? Well, the matter of Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Hades." Athena slammed Aegis on the wooden table, causing everyone to look away. "So, Zeus asked me to resolve matters." I looked at my mom, who looked at Percy. I stepped in front of Percy.

"You are not taking Percy away again." Athena sighed.

"Then I won't. You have three days to balance the scales. If Nico is not freed from his debt, then Percy will pay the price." said Athena.

"Nico swore on the River Styx." said Percy, through gritted teeth.

"Then find a way to undo it. Otherwise, Perseus Jackson, things are going to get bad." and with that, the goddess of wisdom vanished. The entire room burst into arguing. The only person who seemed a little too lost in his thoughts was Lord Poseidon. Percy slammed his fist on the table. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm going to bargain with Hades."

"ARE YOU INSANE? That's what got us all into this mess in the first place!" I shouted. Percy grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm living my life, knowing that Nico sacrificed his. I can't live with that. And I know what you're thinking. It's my fatal flaw. But I just can't go on. So, I'll need Grover to play his tunes."

Then Poseidon spoke up. "There is one way to free him."

"That's impossible." I said. "An oath on the River Styx is binding." Poseidon laughed lightly and walked over to me.

"I'm sure you remember when Percy asked the gods to swear on the River Styx to break the pact of the Big Three. That same pact was also made on the River Styx. It would seem that a promise made on the River Styx can be cancelled out with another promise on the River Styx."

"Okay, I've heard the words, 'River Styx' way too many times." said Grover, coming forward. "What does this have to do with Nico?"

"Mr. Underwood, it has everything to do with Nico." replied Poseidon. "Basically, if someone here makes an oath on the River Styx to save Nico, it cancels out the oath that he himself made. Are any of you willing to make an oath as such?" Percy stepped forward. I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't do this." I begged.

"I have to Annabeth. It's only right." Percy said. He faced his father. "Let Lord Poseidon, god of the sea and my father witness this." he paused. "I swear on the River Styx that if I don't get Hades, god of the dead to release his son and my friend, Nico, I will suffer the punishments." Thunder rolled from above, and I knew that Zeus had heard. I gulped and looked at Percy. He too had a stern look on his face.

"It is done." said Chiron.

"I hope you know what you're doing." said Poseidon. Percy just grinned at his dad.

"Well that's the fun of it, isn't it? Not knowing what you're doing. But I have an idea for how to free Nico." said Percy.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You might not be glad when I tell you." he replied grimly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

How could I tell her? Tell Annabeth, the love of my life that I planned to pretend to kill myself and to only let Jason in on it. If Hades believes I'm dead, then Nico has no reason to be working for him. I resolve in my head that I can't tell her, because then it wouldn't be believable. But then, I remember how much courage it took her to tell me about Nico. I would be a hypocrite if I chose not to let her in on the plan. I looked at Jason and discreetly gestured for him to come outside. "I need some air." I said. Jason looked confused for a second or two, but he caught on.

"Yeah, me too." I opened the door and walked out, letting Jason catch the door before it closed. We walked away from the Big House and out into the pavilion. "So, what is it?" asked Jason.

"About my plan… for you know, getting Hades to let Nico go free, it kind of involves me faking my death." I told him. Jason roughly took my shoulder and further away from the Big House.

"Are you crazy? Annabeth almost lost you, and now you want to fake your death, to try and sway the mind of the God of the Dead? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't know whether I should tell Annabeth. I'm trying to persuade Hades. It needs to be convincing. After all, he is the god of the Underworld." I replied.

"I don't know, man. I mean, look at it this way. You are trying to convince Hades that you are dead which is kind of hard since he would be able to sense it. If I was you, I would try and find some kind of way to stop your heart long enough for me to talk Hades into letting Nico go free. Then we wheel you out of there and you can wake up." said Jason.

"So I guess that's a no telling Annabeth?"

"She's your girlfriend. You do what you want but like Minerva said, we have three days." Jason put his hands in his pockets and walked back to the Big House. I shouted out after him.

"Tell Annabeth to meet me back at my cabin ASAP!" He nodded and I ran back to my cabin. I pushed through the icy cold wind and made my way to my cabin. It was empty, as always. Tyson was down in the forges so I knew for a fact that he wouldn't be there. I'd decided to make Annabeth a special dinner, since I was about to tell her what my plan was. I bet you're thinking; why oh why did you have to do that? Well, because she's my totally awesome girlfriend who worked up enough courage to tell me about Nico sacrificing his life to work for his father so I could live mine. I made my bed, as well as I could and cleaned the floors with a wave of my hand. I heard footsteps outside and I quickly brushed my hair and ran out to greet her.

"Um, hi Percy." she began, taking a peek inside. "What is all this?" I invited her inside.

"I wanted to surprise you, for a change." I said softly. She threw her arms around me.

"Oh Percy! That's so sweet of you!" exclaimed Annabeth. I pulled up a chair for her to sit in and I sat down opposite her. Then her face darkened. "Percy, I know you too well. You only do this when you're about to tell me something horrible." I cleared my throat and held her hand.

"I have a plan for freeing Nico. But I can't tell you what it is, otherwise Hades won't believe me. Now, I know what you're going to say. And I'm sorry. I will tell you this though. You need to trust me." I said. She got up and walked over to me. Surprisingly, she hugged me. She leaned in close to my ear.

"You do whatever you have to do Seaweed Brain. Just don't get yourself killed." I welcomed her embrace but inside, I felt like my world was falling apart. As if my life couldn't get any worse. My girlfriend doesn't want me to die, which I applaud her for since I almost get killed every time I step out my front door. I certainly hope I haven't made a mistake. I trust Jason because I know that he will act as if I was dead all the same. I feel Annabeth's lips on my cheek. "Night Seaweed Brain. You should get some sleep." I grinned and she walked out the door. I got up and checked if she was far enough from the door. I ran to my secret drachma stash and pulled out three. I raced down to the jetty and threw one in the water.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Pinecone Face, sorry I meant Thalia." The water shimmered and Thalia appeared.

"Hey, you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing great. Are you close to Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"I assume that you want to meet me in private somewhere? Go to the lake, I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Thalia, it means a lot." I replied. The Hunter nodded and cut the message. I looked back to see if anyone was following me. Nothing but the shadows. Shadows had always reminded me of Nico Di Angelo, since he was a son of Hades. I jumped in the water and used it to propel myself to the far side of the lake, hoping Thalia was already there. I jumped out of the water only to duck as a silver arrow whizzed over my head. "What was that for?" I asked. Thalia emerged from the trees.

"Just making sure that you're alright, and that your senses haven't been dulled." she replied smartly. "So why did you want to talk to me?"

"I have a plan to get Nico Di Angelo out of the Underworld. It's a long story, so don't bother asking. I need to convince Hades that I'm dead, so that he'll release Nico."

"Annabeth told me that he swore on the River Styx." she said.

"Well apparently if I get Hades to swear on the Styx that he let Nico go, the oath that he made becomes void." I replied.

"And this requires the help of the Hunters?" asked Thalia.

"I need to fake my death." I got the same response from her as I did with Jason.

"You must be drinking way too much nectar. Are you crazy? Annabeth almost lost you and now you want to make her believe that you're dead?" I nodded sheepishly. I silently pleaded with Thalia. I knew that Annabeth was one of her best friends, since she and Luke had picked her up on the streets and became her new family. The Hunter sighed and looked at me. "Alright. There is one concoction that I know about. It's called Myrtweed. It puts you in a coma-like state. But against Hades, I don't think it will work."

"All I need is enough time for Hades to swear on the River Styx that he will let Nico go if he sees me dead." I replied. Thalia got out a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing on it. She slammed the paper on my chest. I looked at her, a little stunned.

"I don't approve of you doing this. You have always been a reckless person, Percy. You could screw up your relationship with her if you do this." she said.

"Thanks Thalia." I said gratefully, taking the note. Thalia gave me a slight nod and walked away. I opened the piece of paper and gulped when I saw where it grew.

 **HEY GUYS! PLEASE LEAVE A CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEW DOWN THE BOTTOM, IT WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL. SO ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy POV**

I looked up, it was getting late. I should probably get back to my cabin. I ran as fast as I could back to the wooden jetty. I couldn't risk jumping in the water again, since it was deathly quiet. A loud buzzing noise resonated in my ears. I squeezed my hands on my ears so hard, I was afraid I might make them bleed, if they weren't already. My head was pounding, and I managed to pull out a drachma. I was about to Iris message Annabeth, when everything went dark.

 **Annabeth POV**

I walked back to my cabin, wondering what Percy meant. He couldn't tell me? I told him about Nico. No, if Percy was keeping something from me, it's probably something dangerous. I sighed and pulled my shawl over my body. I knocked on the door and my second-in-command opened it. "Annabeth? Come in." said Malcolm. I walked straight to my bunk and sat down on it. "Long day?" he asked.

"You could say that. Are the campers from Camp Jupiter okay?" I asked. He nodded, and I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. I should probably Iris message Percy and try and get him to decode our last conversation."

"Sure, I'll tell the others to give you as much privacy as they can." said Malcolm.

"Thanks Malcolm." I said. I fished around in my bed sheets for a drachma, I learned from Percy that they can pop up anywhere. I found one and walked up to the pedestal in front of my bunk. I threw the drachma in the water. "O Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy." The water shimmered and I saw him. He was lying with one hand to his ear and the other outstretched in front of him. "Oh gods Percy, what happened? I ran out the door to the Apollo cabin. I pounded my hand on the door. It was about nine or ten pm at that time, I think. The door creaked open and Will Solace stepped out, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it Annabeth?" he asked rather groggily. I very quickly told him about Percy. Suddenly, his face went into healer mode. "Where is he?" I remembered out of the corner of his eye, the jetty behind his cabin.

"He should be close to the jetty." I replied. Will ducked back inside and came out with the first aid box. We ran to Percy's cabin and then turned left. Percy's cabin was nestled in a pocket of water that linked up to the main lake. There was a strip of land just left of his cabin heading out to sea. Then Will pulled me down and gestured for me to be quiet. Will looked over the bushes and got up. Harpies were gone. We got on the strip of land and I realised that I was running faster.

"Slow down, we don't want to run past him… or on him." muttered Will. I slowed down and looked ahead. There was a dark figure on the ground.

"Will! Over there!" I shouted.

"Shhh! Don't wake everyone else up." he said. I ran over to Percy and saw him on his side. I rolled him on his back and held his head in my hands. Will came over and checked his pulse. He sighed contentedly. "The good news is that he just passed out. From what, I'm not sure. What was he doing out here at this time of night?" I saw something in his hand and I picked it up. I rummaged in the first aid kit for a small flashlight. I found one, pushed the button, and read the piece of paper.

Auntie Em's Garden Emporium. Dark purple flower with faded purple tips. Should wrap around the statues. DO NOT LET THE FLOWER TOUCH YOU, otherwise the effects will take place. I strongly suggest that you let someone else in on the plan.

Thalia.

I showed Will the piece of paper. He looked at it curiously. "Why would he want Myrtweed?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a poison." replied Will. "Whatever the case, we need to get him back to the infirmary." While Will began muttering to himself about how shadowtravel would be useful, I noticed screeching noises coming our way. Harpies. "Aw, come on. Annabeth, see if you can Iris message Chiron."

"But…"

"No 'buts', unless you want to get eaten." he said calmly. I sighed and spied a drachma not far from Percy's hand. I picked it up and walked down to the water. I placed the drachma in the water, not wanting to attract the harpies and asked for Chiron. The water rippled to show him sleeping.

"Chiron." I whispered. "Wake up." The centaur shifted a bit but didn't wake up. "Chiron, Percy is in trouble." That got his attention. He sprung up and faced me.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"On the left patch of land that leads out to the ocean, you should see a light if you stand at Percy's cabin." I replied. Chiron nodded and dismissed the message. I ran back up to Will and found him trying to resuscitate Percy. "What happened?" I shouted. I looked around for harpies but none came. Will didn't seem to care either. He was in the type of mindset that only involved him and Percy.

"He was fine a couple of minutes ago." said Will. Then Percy exhaled and Will stopped. Will sighed. "That was way too close." I heard the familiar sound of Chiron's galloping and stood up.

"Annabeth…" whispered Percy. "What happened?" I bent down and held his hand.

"You're fine, I think. Chiron's going to take you to the infirmary." I replied, looking at Chiron. He nodded and picked Percy up.

"Annabeth go to the Big House. And Will, back to your cabin." said Chiron. "I will meet you there." I nodded and Chiron trotted away. I looked at Will.

"I don't know much about the situation going on with Lord Hades, Nico and Percy." said Will.

"A month ago, when Aphrodite and Ares poisoned Percy, Nico bargained with his father for him to make a cure since there wasn't any known cure. In return, Nico swore on the Styx that he would work for ten years for Hades. But apparently, there's a loophole. An oath on the Styx can be cancelled out with another oath on the Styx. Percy hasn't told me about his plan but I'm betting that Jason knows."

"You mean Jason Grace?" asked Will. I nodded. He stood up.

"I should get to the Big House. Chiron will be waiting." He agreed and he ran back to his cabin. I started running to the Big House. For the entire time, the same question kept repeating itself in my head. Why would Percy want Myrtweed? Soon as I was close to the Big House, I ran into the roman demigods, who appeared to be going in the same direction.

"Big House?" Leo asked. I nodded. Why would Chiron want us? All of us?

"Why am I getting a weird feeling that we're going to hear a prophecy?" asked Jason. I shuddered. I did not want to hear another Great Prophecy. I opened the door and saw Chiron and Mr. D, oh and Rachel was there as well. I sighed. There were seats laid out for us so I took a seat. The others did as well. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Miss Dare, we need a prophecy." he said gravely. I covered my face with my hands and I felt someone's hand on my back. I looked up and saw the smiling eyes of Piper McLean. Rachel stood up and green mist poured out of her nose, mouth and eyes. I cringed, but I listened.

 _Six will go_

 _To the River of Woe_

 _One will lie_

 _One will die_

 _The quest will succeed_

 _Only if he is allowed to lead_


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! SORRY ABOUT THAT CLIFFHANGER. I KNOW IT'S A PROPHECY SO IT MUST BE WORSE...**

 **ANNABETH POV**

Green mist stopped pouring out of Rachel and she blinked a couple of times, and then rubbed her eyes. "What did I say?" she asked. Jason stood up.

"Six will go." he said.

"To the River of Woe." said Piper.

"One will lie." said Leo.

"One will die." I said.

"The quest will succeed." Hazel chimed.

"Only if he is allowed to lead." finished Frank. The room became deathly quiet. The fourth line hooked me. Who is going to die?

"Thank you Rachel. You may leave if you wish." said Chiron. She nodded and left the room. "Percy is in the infirmary. He'll be alright. Now, moving on to this prophecy." He stopped. Prophecies were always a big deal, especially in this one. It was basically confirmed that someone would die. Jason faced Chiron.

"Well we know that the River of Woe is the River Acheron in the Underworld." he said.

"Who will go?" asked Piper. "The prophecy said six, not seven. And there's eight, because of Calypso. And Leo, would you go?"

"If I have to." he shrugged. "Besides, nobody can best Flaming Valdez. Except for a few people maybe." replied Leo. Chiron cleared his throat and all of us looked at him.

"I suggest that Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Percy and Hazel go. Hazel knows the Underworld and Percy is the one who Hades wants. I don't like playing into his hands but I think Percy would want to go anyway. I do not like the fourth line of the prophecy. But there is no fighting a prophecy. Now, back to your cabins and have a good night's rest. We will discuss this in further detail tomorrow." Everyone shuffled off to their cabins. For some reason, this prophecy felt different. I knocked on my cabin door and Malcolm opened it. He didn't say anything. I quietly walked to my bunk and as soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

I didn't dream of anything. I suppose in demigod terms; it was really nice. I woke up the next morning and changed clothes. Then I ran straight to the infirmary. I walked in and found Percy sitting up, and Will next to him, checking his blood pressure. I rushed over to him and hugged him. "Gods, Percy! You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed. I hugged him tighter. He welcomed the embrace and he put his arms around my neck.

"I-I'm sorry." said Percy, apologetically.

"Could you give us a minute?" I asked Will. He nodded and took off the arm band around Percy's arm. Then he left us. I held out the piece of paper that he had the night before. "Why did you meet Thalia last night? And why the Hades do you need Myrtweed?" Percy clutched the back of his neck, and looked down. "Percy. Tell me."

"Annabeth, I am so sorry. But I can't. It's part of my plan." replied Percy.

"So part of your plan involves keeping things from me, your girlfriend?"

"Wise Girl, you know that I would never keep something from you that concerned your wellbeing. But this is between me, Hades and Nico. It will all make sense, I hope." Percy stood up and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go have a swim." But before Percy could get out the door, Chiron walked in, his tail swishing around.

"You're lucky I stopped you there. I need you and Annabeth in the Big House. There is much you need to hear, Percy." said Chiron. He left and me and Percy followed him. I gulped. Percy would be told about the prophecy. I gasped and remembered the third line. One will lie. Maybe Percy is who its referring to. And as Chiron said, you can't fight prophecies. We walked to Big House behind Chiron, who looked very agitated.

"Did I miss out on something?" asked Percy. I sighed.

"Only the next prophecy." I mumbled. Percy walked in front of me and stopped me.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. I looked at Chiron who stopped walking and faced us. He gave me a slight nod. Sometimes, I really didn't like my ability to recall everything.

"Six will go, to the River of Woe. One will lie. One will die. But the quest will succeed. Only if he is allowed to lead." I recited. Percy sunk down to the ground and covered his face with his hands. I sat down next to him and held his hand.

"There shouldn't have been another prophecy." he said. Chiron bent down.

"What do you mean?" asked Chiron, clearly interested.

"Because I already got one, from Apollo." said Percy. I looked at Chiron, and we exchanged silent looks.

"Percy, tell me what Apollo said." said Chiron gloomily. Percy looked down, trying to remember.

 _You shall travel alone_

 _To death's home_

 _Bargain with the god_

 _On his sod_

 _Your friend, he will send_

 _But you will pay the price in the end_

"Another prophecy? There's never been two interlocking prophecies before." muttered Chiron, and with that and trotted off to the library.

 **ANOTHER PROPHECY? HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. MORE ARE COMING. I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHERE GROVER COMES IN, AND HE WILL, BUT NOT YET.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoying this story. I just wanted to answer to one of the comments.**

 **FictionChic18: Thank you so much. It means a lot.**

 **And to the guests who have commented as well: Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me.**

 **Annabeth POV**

Two prophecies. At least the one that Percy got didn't involve an imminent death. Percy and I ran after Chiron. The library was in the Big House, but it had an opening on the side of the house. We found Chiron looking over some books. "Chiron, why are there two prophecies?" I asked.

"I am not sure, child. But there is a chance that these two prophecies merge into one." the centaur replied.

"Then there would be a twelve-line prophecy. There's never been anything like that before." said Percy. Chiron kept muttering to himself. "Um, did you hear anything I just said?" Chiron looked a little startled.

"I'm sorry Percy, but this has never happened before. Could you round up Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Hazel and Calypso in the Big House. We need to discuss this… ah how would you call it… problem." I nodded and gestured to Percy.

"Go find Jason, Leo and Frank. I'll find Piper, Reyna, Hazel and Calypso." I ordered.

"Just so you know, Reyna's overseeing some of the other demigods' training. I don't think she'll want to come." then he added, "getting a little bit bossy again." teased Percy.

"Says the one who made the gods swear on the River Styx!" I retorted as he ran to find the others.

"Love you Wise Girl!" he shouted back. I rolled my eyes and ran to the Aphrodite cabin.

Even ten meters away from the door, I could smell designer perfume. I didn't want to get any closer. No offence to the Aphrodite campers, but their perfume reeked. I called out. "Piper!" I heard shuffling and a couple of crashes inside the cabin, but eventually, Piper stuck her head out the door.

"Hey Annabeth." she said cheerfully.

"Chiron wants us all to go to the Big House. Percy's gone to get Jason, Leo and Frank. I'm tasked with getting you, Hazel and Calypso." I said.

"Sounds like you have your hands full." said Piper in a sing song voice. Oh you have no idea. "Is that why you chose to get me first? Since, I have charmspeak? Annabeth?"

"What? Oh, sorry. My head's not here right now." I stuttered. Piper walked over to me.

"And it's with Percy?" asked Piper. I sighed. I sat down at the bench at the middle of the pavilion.

"I-I don't know. Everything is so messed up. Look, let's just find Hazel."

"Why?" asked a voice. I jumped. I looked behind me, then I sighed. She definitely had her brother's flair for entrance.

"Chiron wanted us in the Big House. Where's Calypso?" I asked. Piper and Hazel looked around.

"Probably with Leo." said Piper.

"With any luck, Percy would have gotten the others by now. I can shadow-travel us there." offered Hazel. Chills went down my spine.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I replied. I saw Hazel's face droop and I put my hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate it, I really do. But you can't use shadow-travel anytime you want to. It drains you." She looked happier after that realisation. We walked to the Big House and found Leo and Calypso talking. I asked him where Percy and Jason where. He pointed out to the back. I left Hazel and Piper with them and crept to the back. I saw Percy and Jason talking and I hid behind the wooden counter. I slipped on my Yankees cap, which could make me turn invisible. I listened to their conversation.

"What do you mean, she knows?" asked Jason.

"When I was unconscious, she took the piece of paper that Thalia gave me."

"You met with my sister?" asked Jason, in disbelief.

"Don't worry about that. The problem is that she knows. This could ruin my plan." murmured Percy.

"But she is your girlfriend." said Jason. There was a brief pause.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, just my back from when I got stabbed." replied Jason.

"Miss Chase! Are you eavesdropping?" barked Mr D. My cap fell off. I jumped up and faced the god. I know. Hard to believe. Dionysus, god of wine. I looked back at Percy and Jason, who looked back at me.

"Um…"

"It's alright." said Percy, taking my hand. "She's with me." Mr D eyed Percy carefully, but walked away. After Mr D left, Jason said that he'll leave us alone. When Jason left, Percy looked at me. "You heard all that, didn't you?" I nodded. "Annabeth, I…"

"Don't. I know it's true. I should have just left it at that. Dang it Seaweed Brain, I'm turning into you." I said. I felt his arms around my neck and I hugged him back. I sighed, and smelled the ocean on him.

"You know how hard this is on me." I whispered.

"I know."

"Percy! Annabeth! Come on! Chiron has an answer." shouted Jason. Then, next to him I saw Grover. He looked just as worried as Jason. We ran inside and sat down. Chiron stood at the head of the table, looking through a book.

"Ah, is everyone here?" he asked, looking around. "Good. Now, I think I may have found out why there are two prophecies. Once every millennium, there is a twelve-line prophecy. The two must come together, it's just a matter of figuring out which line goes where."

"And what is this prophecy called?" I asked. Chiron's finger trailed down to the end of the page.

"Oh dear. That's not good at all." he muttered. Everyone looked at him.

Chiron looked up from the book. "It's the called the Death Prophecy."

 ***The Death Prophecy is of my own making. It is not canon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**There will be some repetition with the prophecies. You have been warned.**

 **Hope that you are enjoying the story!**

 **-R.G Woodhar**

 **Percy POV**

The Death Prophecy? That didn't sound good. Actually anything that had death in it wasn't good. I could see that everyone else wanted an explanation, so Chiron continued. "The same prophecy occurred when Hades' wife, Maria Di Angelo died. I do not know the exact prophecy, but every Death Prophecy has always ended up with someone dead."

"What if someone faked their death?" asked Jason. I looked at him. Through my eyes, I tried to tell him that Annabeth would also hear. He gulped and kept going. "Has anyone supposedly died and then come back?"

"Well no. Nothing like that has ever happened." replied Chiron. Great. That really got my hopes up. Chiron closed the book and gestured to me. "Please, Percy. Tell us your prophecy." I stood up and faced everyone.

 _You shall travel alone_

 _To death's home_

 _Bargain with the god_

 _On his sod_

 _Your friend, he will send_

 _But you will pay the price in the end_

Chiron motioned for me to sit down, and for once, I did what he said. "Now, the tricky thing is to figure out how the first prophecy interweaves with this one." He looked at Hazel. "My dear, I know that this is a lot to put on you. But being a daughter of Pluto, you may have instinctual knowledge about this." He finished writing down something, and he handed it to Hazel. I figured that it was the two prophecies. Besides, Hazel was sitting right next to me. Hazel got up with Piper and Frank and left.

"Well, that chat was nice and all. But Sir Leo McShizzle needs to take his girl out for a walk." And with that, Leo took Calypso's hand and led her out the door. The door slammed shut and everyone went silent.

"I'll leave you three to talk." said Chiron, before walking away. His hooves clip clopped away and we were alone again.

"I'm going back to my cabin." muttered Annabeth. I went to grab her hand but she opened the door and slammed it shut. I looked at Jason. There was no point in getting mad at him because if I did, there was a very good chance that half the camp would end up on fire and flooded.

"Look Percy. I know what you said about this whole thing being a secret but Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. She could help." said Jason, folding his arms. I frowned.

"But she could get seriously hurt." I countered. Jason sighed and leaned in close.

"Or you could screw you and actually get yourself killed. What would she think then?" He left me to think and then after about two awkward minutes of silence, left me. I sat back down in the chair and covered my face with my hands, which I've been doing a lot lately.

"Oh what is it now Peter Johnson?" asked Mr D. I fought back the urge to yell at him.

"Nothing Mr D." I said, before walking out. I put my hands in my pockets and made my way down to the Sound. The sound of water always seemed to calm me. Well I guess that's bias since my dad is the god of the sea. I wandered in the forest, keeping a close eye on the horizon. Then I stopped. This was where we found out that Nico Di Angelo was a son of Hades. I chuckled to myself. And that's where it all fell apart, I thought to myself. I just wish I could have been there for him, but he would have pushed me away. Will's the only person who can get anywhere near him. I can't imagine how he's holding up. I walk back to the beach and take my shoes off. I wade into the water and feel the water healing all my aches and pains, well most of them anyway.

"Hey Dad, if you can hear me, please try and reason with Hades. Nico doesn't deserve this. He deserves a life with Will." I said, reaching into the water, feeling its power. The water rippled back and I pulled my hand out of the water.

"Is it sunny?" asked a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Lord Hades on the beach, an aura of red energy around him. I took a deep breath and called upon my powers to get me on shore quickly. Of course, that went well and I ended up flat on my face. I got up and brushed the sand off my shirt. I bowed to him.

"Well, you wouldn't know what a sunny day is because you spend most of your time in the Underworld." I snapped back. I stood up to Hades but I was careful to not go too far, besides, they could vaporise you with a thought. I crossed my arms in front of me. "Why are you here Lord Hades?" I asked.

"With a message."

I scoffed. "I thought that with you being a god and all, you'd send one of your servants to deliver it?" Hades glared at me.

"My son, Nico has a message for you." he said, waving his hand. From the aura around him, an image of Nico appeared. Hades walked away, leaving me with Nico.

"Percy." said Nico. I nodded my head. "Getting my father to personally deliver this message to you has taken every ounce of my strength, but I'm not here to complain about that." Then his voice hushed, "Percy, I know what you're planning. The Myrtweed plant is dangerous. Yes, it is a coma inducing poison, but there are risks. Like if you accidentally crush a seed from the middle of the flower and it goes into the mixture, you die."

"I'm still going to do it." I replied.

"Percy, tell Will that I love him." said Nico, before disintegrating.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm thinking of pausing this story for a while. I'm in the middle of writing an original one and I just can't stop at the moment. Sorry :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I have found MOTIVATION! Yeah, I will be continuing this story. I just won't be able to update every day. Maybe one chapter a week. Hope that works for you.**

 **Percy POV**

Hades came back and faced me, his Helm of Darkness sending chills down my spine. "Athena gave you three days. You have twelve hours left. Also, I have a prophecy to give you."

"I already know two prophecies. I don't need to know another one." I retorted.

"Yes, but this one concerns you and the goddess of wisdom's daughter." said Hades. I clenched my fists. Hades took it as a go ahead.

 _At the end of this quest_

 _You will know no rest_

 _Separated once more_

 _To even_ up _a score_

 _You are doomed_ Percy _Jackson_

 _To live forever without refraction_

And with that, the god of the Underworld vanished. "I really love these talks we have!" I shouted out. The waves lapped up on the shoreline.

"You busy?" asked a voice. I turned around and saw Annabeth. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Kind of. I just got a prophecy from Hades, but yeah, everything is cool." I replied. I kissed her forehead, put my hands in my pockets and walked away.

"Percy…" I blinked back tears and kept walking. She couldn't know. Know that the prophecy has already begun. There was no point in spending every bit of my time with her. It would only hurt me more when I would have to leave. Suddenly I felt like Nico. I took out a drachma and found a small pond. A bit of light was shining on the water and I took out a piece of glass. I formed a rainbow and threw the drachma in.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Jason Grace." The water rippled and I saw Jason. "I'm going ahead with the plan." I didn't wait for him to reply. I had twelve, wait, eleven hours left. I found some ambrosia in my pocket and I figured that it would be enough, just in case something was to happen. I reached for my pen and uncapped it. It turned into Riptide. At least I know that it's working. Wouldn't want to have a faulty pen-sword in a battle. I remembered Persephone saying something about a hidden door into the Underworld through Camp Half-Blood, however, being the lovely goddess that she is, she failed to mention where. Suddenly there was a flash of light and naturally, I averted my eyes. In front of me was a woman in a white dress. Her cold calculating stare gave me two choices as to who which goddess it was. I decided to go with Hera.

"Lovely seeing you again. I mean, the last time we met you kind of wiped my memory." Hera harrumphed.

"I'm glad to see that your memory is back. But I'm not here to wipe it again, although I really wouldn't mind doing it. Anyway, your quest is moving a bit slow and the tabloid's on Mount Olympus are dying to publish more on this issue. So I will provide the correct structure of the Death Prophecy." Hera's staff appeared in her hand and she waved it in the air.

 _Six will go_

 _To the River of Woe_

 _You shall travel alone_

 _To death's home_

 _One will lie_

 _One will die_

 _Bargain with the god_

 _On his sod_

 _Your friend, he will send_

 _But you will pay the price in the end_

 _The quest will succeed_

 _Only if he is allowed to lead_

After that, she disappeared. Well at least that'll be useful. Through my empathy link with Grover, I called him. _Grover_ , I called. _Where are you?_

 _With Juniper_ , he replied. _Why?_

 _Need_ ride _to Underworld_. And the connection died.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! And that is the end of Saving the Son of Hades. I know that Nico didn't actually get saved. But the story will continue in Journey to the Underworld. I will not post that story yet but expect a first chapter on the 22nd April. My timezone may/may not be the same as yours so if it's a few hours late or early, I'm sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

It's been an almost year long wait. But for the holiday season, I've decided to continue this. First chapter of Journey to the Underworld is posted.


End file.
